Omega Sentinel
Omega Sentinel is the alias of the omega prime sentinel Karima Shapandar. Powers Due to an invasion of her systems, Karima's Omega Sentinel technology, she has been rendered inoperable as of late. Now Karima has been reduced to the physical norms of an average human. Prime/Omega Sentinel Technology (formerly): Karima was fitted with Prime/Omega Sentinel technology that grants her numerous abilities. Recent testings show that the majority of her nanobionics have been rendered impassive lately. *''Enhanced Strength (formerly):'' Karima possesses heightened physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown, it is believed to be around 70 tons of force as is the norm for most prime sentinels. *''Enhanced Sensors (formerly):'' Her prime sentinel technology offers numerous scanning, homing and radar senses, particularly used for tracking mutant signatures. Karima is capable of finding and tracking other odds and ends as well. Stemming to telescopic, microscopic and x-ray vision as well as proximity sensors, bio-scanning and monitoring, individual bio-tagging and locating, target ID and acquisition locks, etc. *''Enhanced Reflexes (formerly)'' *''Enhanced Speed (formerly)'' *''Enhanced Endurance (formerly)'' *''Flight (formerly):'' Has flight capacity by unknown means, either along the lines of rocket boots or anti-gravity propulsion. *''Nano Shifting (formerly):'' Her nanotechnological carapace enables Karima numerous mechanine morphing capabilities from generating plasma coils, electrostatic poles, plasma torches, energy guns to life support, machine interface, hologram projection, threat adaptation and more. **''Nanite Regeneration (formerly):'' Ability to repair any physical damaged she receives, she is also repaired so that she is stronger and more durable than she was before she suffered damage. ***''Adaptive (formerly):'' Once assaulted in some manner or another and after having recuperated from it, Karima's omega prime sentinel technology memorizes the damage dealt onto it and alters her frame to develop a tough resistance to recurring injury. **''Cyberpathy (formerly):'' Having been remade into a living computer, Karima's mind operates on different levels compared to when she was a baseline Homo sapien. Like a typical cyberpath, Karima has vast data storage and collating capacity, able to receive and utilize all forms of electronic data and transmissions with her mind. She also has an access store of various functions pertainign to her Omega Prime Sentinel programing which enables her to activate a host of protocols and functions of her biomorphic person. This includes satellite modem access, long-range interactive holograms, target identification and acquisition locks. **''Technopathy (formerly):'' A more direct application of her cybernetic functions, typical of most Omega Prime Sentinels while also unique to Karima herself. She has a capacity for linking with and controlling as well as restructuring and assimilating localized technology to a limited degree, during her possession by Arkea she has shown a number of feats featuring the remote manipulation of machines. Either ranging from usurping the Jean Grey cA.I. machinations from its handlers to overriding and manipulating its Danger Room protocols. Her control of machinery despite its limitations is finely tuned, she's even capable of controlling foreign nanites spliced in another person's blood with enough concentration. *''Energy Manipulation (formerly):'' Being an early series prototype Omega Prime Sentinel, Karima boasted modifications that enable her to project and control energy on a subatomic scale, enabling her to emit various dynamistic signatures and alter their substance to various degrees projecting plasma, microwave or even electromagnetism on some scale. **''Energy Shielding (formerly)'' **''Tailored Bio-Blasts (formerly):'' Capable of adjusting internal energies towards making a more effective offensive armament against targeted quarry. *''Teleportation (formerly):'' A new feature fixed and augmented by Arkea, Karima's body proved capable of long-range instantaneous transport over incredibly vast distances. About as far from one point of the world to another on the other side of it. Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Sentinels Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Ability Detection Category:Tracking Category:Superhuman Vision Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Illusion Casting Category:Regeneration Category:Cyberpathy Category:Technopathy Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Teleportation